


夺魂咒（Imperio）

by light_and_warm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 19:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15274473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_and_warm/pseuds/light_and_warm
Summary: 布德，哈德。原著向七年级背景，布雷斯视角。大概是BZ→DM→HP的混乱关系。然而哈利出场的戏份非常少。





	夺魂咒（Imperio）

布雷斯靠在墙壁上睡觉。  
这是今天最后一节课，他坐在教室的最后一排，旁边是两个赫奇帕奇的男生。教室里并不吵闹，似乎有一阵苍蝇在嗡嗡作响，空气黏糊糊的，光线暗淡。一种催人入睡的舒适感。  
坐在他前面的女生甩了甩头发，把他的羽毛笔从桌上扫到了他的大腿上，又滚到地上。他伸出一条腿把它扫回去，眯着眼继续打盹。  
教室里的学生越来越少了。  
刚开学的时候就比之前少了好几个人。后来人越来越少，东少一个，西少一个，有时候一节课看不见一个格兰芬多。老师不会问，学生们也没有提，大家对此心知肚明，却依然维持着表面上的平和。如果不拆开这层伪装，他们还能继续自欺欺人地过下去，虽然各种恐怖的猜测已经传遍了整个霍格沃茨。布雷斯上次在四楼男生盥洗室的墙壁上看到了一行涂写得乱七八糟的大字，似乎是在崩溃边缘写下的，字迹抖得像蚂蚁爬。他一边脱裤子一边辨认上面的单词，心里觉得当成消遣还不错，但仍感到有些不适，于是抽出魔杖把它清除了。  
只有斯莱特林依然不动如山。没有一个斯莱特林不来上课，所以布雷斯不关心那些少掉的人。他甚至连人都认不全。比如坐在他旁边的那两个赫奇帕奇他就不认识，即使这几个星期他们都坐在他旁边，他也没有兴致问一问。  
布雷斯在黑魔法防御术课上总是睡觉。他不像高尔和克拉布那么感兴趣，西奥多嘲笑他们终于找到了自己擅长的东西，布雷斯知道他的意思。他对什么都擅长，所以什么课都不听，一心钻研该怎样踏上他父亲的道路。他觉得有些厌恶，没有回应。  
下课铃响了，他马上睁开眼，从地上捡起羽毛笔塞进笔袋里，笔袋丢进书包，甩上书包往外走。  
上个星期一个女生在三楼拐角处和他告白，傍晚，晚霞还很浓，她长长疏疏的睫毛阴影落在有雀斑的小麦色脸颊上。他拒绝了，几个斯莱特林男生嘲笑了她好几天。  
“不自量力，难道是觉得攀上斯莱特林就能少点惩罚吗？”  
“长得真难看。”  
“她化了淡妆。”布雷斯说道，想起了她眼睑下淡蓝色的阴影，像一只浅眠的蝴蝶，即将扑翅飞走。高尔和克拉布面面相觑。  
只有德拉科什么话也没有说，缩在休息室的扶手椅里玩噼里啪啦爆炸牌。这是被费尔奇禁止的，但他是新一任的学生会主席，没人管的着。  
休息室里安静了一会儿，只有纸牌爆炸时发出的脆响。暗橙的光在他的鼻梁上一闪一烁，落进灰蓝色的玻璃球里化为冰冷的灰烬。他的嘴唇是淡淡的暗红色。  
“嘿，我也想玩一把。”克拉布朝他走去，布雷斯盯着他放在扶手上的又长又直的腿，右脚脚踝露出一截毛茸茸的灰袜子。德拉科把牌扔给克拉布，抓起椅背上的外套离开了。  
他又和西奥多闲扯了几句，也跟着上了楼。他打开寝室的门，把外套脱下来扔在床上。卫生间里传来水声，一团模糊的影子晃动着。布雷斯拿了本书盖在头上，嗅着书缝间浓浓的油墨气息。他喜欢这种感觉，这让他觉得一切还和以前一样。  
吱的一声，门打开了，光一暗，德拉科裸着上身从里面走出来。一股浓浓的沐浴香味，他的头发没有擦干，水珠沿着脖颈流到背脊上，没入裤腰。他的裤腰很高，这显得他的腿更长了。布雷斯把书本往上一推，盯着他的背影看。  
“德拉科，”他说道，“要去约会？”  
“没有。”旁边的床帘里传来一个含混的声音。  
“和我约会？”  
“没心情。”  
“那，做吗？”  
对方没有回答。  
布雷斯察觉到德拉科的不对劲是在开学没多久。那天他独自一人从魁地奇球场回来，走进三楼的男生盥洗室。他闻到了一股浓腻的酸臭味，皱起眉。一个人背对他站在镜子前，他拨开了水龙头，巨大的水声搅碎了寂静。那人似乎没有注意到他进来了，他捧起水用力洗脸，四处乱溅的水珠打湿了镜子和衬衫。然后他关掉了水龙头，一只手撑着镜面，仔细地打量着自己。他的手指苍白细长，骨节分明。  
布雷斯没有出声打扰。那人转身时看见了他，吓得向后退去，脚踏在一滩水上，反手抓住洗手台边缘才堪堪支撑住身子。  
布雷斯快步走去抓住了他的手，德拉科用力甩开他，转身打开水龙头洗手。他的手掌互相摩擦，指头蹭着指缝，水冷冷地往下流，混着他青黑的静脉管。布雷斯将手伸进水里，握住了他。冷水共同锁着他们的呼吸。  
“觉得很热？”他问道。他知道不是。  
“不是。”德拉科闷闷地回答道。  
“那觉得冷吗？”  
“……有点。”  
他看着他的眼角，一抹暗暗的蓝色渗在眼周里，眼睑有点深。他想起了夜晚的蝴蝶。  
“回去吧。”他拍了拍他的后背。  
后来布雷斯经常能在盥洗室里看见德拉科，他没有再像第一次一样呕吐，但每次都显得失魂落魄，脸色苍白得像个鬼魂。布雷斯懒得问他原因，每次都连拖带拽把他带出去，后来会给他带件衣服，因为他总把衬衫浇得湿透。  
有一次他给他弄了一瓶火焰啤酒，然后坐在一边看着他大口大口地喝。酒液顺着嘴角流出来，他最后仰着头把酒泼到脸上，脖子上也沾得一塌糊涂。他的衬衫紧紧粘在身上，他拉近他帮他脱掉了，拖着他的后腰拉到水龙头下清洗。  
冰冷的水刺激着他的感官，德拉科忽然呛住了似的咳嗽起来，后背耸动。布雷斯马上把水龙头拧到另一边。盥洗室中回荡着他断断续续的咳嗽声，德拉科的身体不停地往前扑，他扶着他，自己也有些踉跄，一脚踏进水里，踩破了水中晃荡的烛火。  
德拉科又吐了。布雷斯决定给他进行一次心理辅导。心理辅导需要一个放松的环境，于是他熄灭了盥洗室里所有的灯，只留下一盏放在浴缸前，然后剥掉了两人的衣服，把他拖进放好热水的浴缸里。他拍了拍德拉科的脸，唤了一声，又翻开他的眼皮确定他还活着。  
“德拉科，你最近怎么了？”他问道，两人仰靠在缸壁边上。德拉科没有回答，他弯曲的脖子一收一缩，布雷斯盯了一会儿，沿着中间凹凸起伏的弧度一路摸下来。  
“别乱动。”他马上低下头，瞪了他一眼。  
“好吧，放松点。你是失恋了吗？”布雷斯挠挠头发，换了一个问法。  
“不是。”德拉科的声音轻得像蚊子叫。布雷斯觉得他肯定在撒谎。  
“对方是什么样的女生？如果你喜欢胸大皮肤白的——”  
“滚，”他翻了个白眼，在水底踩了他一脚，“别瞎猜。”  
“你知道，我是在关心你。如果别人看见学生会主席是这个样子，他们会大吃一惊的。”  
“滚他的学生会主席。”德拉科冷冷地说道，“我才不在乎。”  
布雷斯拨着浴缸里的水，忽然捧了一抔淋在德拉科的胸上。后者惊得把水都往他脸上泼去，布雷斯连忙双手护脸，然后闭着眼胡乱搅动水花。他们从浴缸这一头打到了另一头，岸上的烛灯都被扑灭了，布雷斯一只腿踩着德拉科的腰侧，德拉科抬起腿踢向他的胯，他连忙闪开了。  
“算你躲得快。”德拉科的腿垂进水里，慢慢地搅了搅。他的姿势完全算不上雅观，双臂张开握着两边的扶手，交叠着腿，倒显得有些滑稽。  
“你觉得三把扫帚酒吧的老板娘怎么样？听说很多人暗恋她，说不定会符合你的口味——”  
“我都说了不是，布雷斯！”德拉科忍无可忍，他把自己浸在水里，只剩下一个头露在外面，“我认识那个老板娘，她帮过我一点忙。”  
“哦？”他来了兴致，德拉科抿了抿嘴唇，露出有些得意的微笑。  
“六年级的时候，一个危险的计划，主人给我布置的……当然，她喜欢我，给我通风报信，我才拦住了邓布利多。”  
布雷斯半信半疑，一百个男生中有六十个都对罗斯默塔夫人有不同程度的好感，其中有一半都会吹嘘她特别偏爱自己。他不确定德拉科是不是三十分之一，他很可能是。  
这次心理辅导以失败告终，布雷斯没问出个所然来，只知道德拉科不喜欢女生，很少自我发泄，大概是欲求不满而导致心理压力过大。  
于是下次他在盥洗室遇见他的时候，他好心地帮他释放了一次，结果反而起到了反效果，德拉科一个星期都没和他说话，一见面便冷着一张脸，好像欠了他金加隆似的。  
布雷斯没等到德拉科的回答，起身朝他的床铺走去。他拉开床帘，德拉科正仰躺着发呆，一只手臂压在额头上。他吓了一跳，条件反射拿起枕头朝他扔去，布雷斯接住了。  
“做吗？”他问道。  
“不。”他翻了个身，背对着他，“把帘子拉上。”  
他和德拉科第一次做是在一节黑魔法防御术课后。那不是一节愉快的课，他们被要求对同班同学施钻心咒，布雷斯假睡逃过一劫。  
德拉科拿着魔杖走到纳威背后，他的嘴唇抿成一条线，杖尖慢慢指向他的后背。所有人都看着他，就连装睡的布雷斯都掀起眼皮瞄着他的手，可德拉科迟迟没有动作。  
他紧绷着脸，像是迟迟下不了决心。同学们都等不及了，在一边嚷嚷起来。就连纳威也回过头看着他，扬起眉：“犹豫什么，马尔福？对我下不了手吗？”  
德拉科没有回答，面色苍白。纳威转过身，冷冷地说道：“我记得你以前比现在心狠手辣多了，食死徒。”  
这句话刺激到了他，他的脸扭曲了，嘴唇颤抖：“钻心剜骨！”  
一道红光闪过，纳威痛苦地叫喊着，高尔和克拉布笑起来。然而德拉科看起来一点都不高兴，他晃着后退了一步，忽然挤开人群向外跑去，布雷斯马上起身追了出去。  
他推开盥洗室的门，明晃晃的镜面刺痛了他的眼。男孩背对着他站在镜子前，手臂平平地抬着，杖尖是他瞳孔凝聚的那个点。  
“德拉科。”他走近他。男孩站得笔直。  
“我以为我可以的，”他说，声音中暗涌着河流，“我以为……就像这样。”  
他不知念了句什么，手臂一颤，一道红光骤然击中了面前的镜子。他们的身体从中间裂开，凋零成清脆的碎片。  
镜像后是漆黑的幕布，仿佛一只冷漠地望着他们的庞然巨兽。  
“不，不，”他向前走去，加快了脚步，最后跑起来，“不。”  
他将他抱进怀里，一脚把碎片踢到一边。玩笑话消失了，旁观者的心态也消失了，他对什么都不闻不问，装作不在意那些少掉的同学，可他现在觉得怀中的男孩也即将成为他们中的一员，在哪一天无声无息地从座位上失踪，从此绿色床帘守候的将是一片空洞的回忆。  
他不能让这样的事发生。他不能消失，谁都不能消失。他习惯了他们坐在他前面吵吵闹闹，可也许哪一天那两个赫奇帕奇也会离开。  
“我以为我可以做到……毫不愧疚地去伤害。我他妈以为只要伤人就能让自己变强大，就像从别人身上汲取力量。你看，他这么强大就是因为他一次次伤害我。”德拉科垂着头，眼眶红得吓人，“我他妈真以为是这样的。”  
“你说的是谁？”布雷斯没有明白，“隆巴顿？”  
“不是那个胆小鬼。”  
“他现在胆子不小。”  
“那又怎么样？”他冷笑，咳了一声，带着鼻音，“你是不是喜欢罗斯默塔夫人，布雷斯？”  
“我可没这么说。”  
“我现在知道了，喜欢一个人的时候就像中了夺魂咒一样。你的魂都不是你自己的。”他边吸气边说道。  
“嗯……我好像明白一点儿。”布雷斯绞尽脑汁地回想着。虽然看不出来，但他的恋爱史少得可怜。他挑选女伴的目光比谁都挑剔。  
“你不明白，”德拉科打断了他，“承认吧，你根本没喜欢过人。”  
一地的碎片反射着无数个德拉科和自己，如同背道而驰的白昼与黑夜。布雷斯虽然不懂恋爱，但他懂得床上的事。他的妈妈结了七次婚，他不是她最后一个男人生下的儿子，也不是第一个，但他不在乎。他对什么都不在乎。  
他们在浴缸里做，关掉灯，把自己泡在水里，就像是回到了母亲黑暗的子宫。德拉科问他会不会憋气，布雷斯点头，德拉科说他以前能在水下呆两分钟，现在只有半分钟了。  
“其实我讨厌水，”他说道，“不过不用介意。我不讨厌泡澡。”  
他顶到那个点上的时候，德拉科叫出了声。他双手紧紧抓着浴缸的边缘，布雷斯揽着他的腰。德拉科的皮肤白得能发光，而他自己则是深棕色的。也许他的父亲也有着和他一样的皮肤，他不知道，他没见过他。  
“第一次？”  
德拉科没有说话。  
“你和那个人没有做过吗？”他又问道。  
德拉科从鼻子里哼出一声。  
“他不喜欢我，”他说道，“我没告诉他，谁说我一定要告诉他？”  
“你每天呆在盥洗室里就是为了他？”  
“不是，”他露出一个不屑的表情，“他还不至于让我这么做。我只是有时候会想起他，不是很频繁。他是个烂人。”  
“那么——”  
“你喜欢黑魔法课吗？”学生们都把黑魔法防御术课直接称为黑魔法课，实际上确实如此。布雷斯对这个名称也没有异议。  
“呃……我一般都睡觉。”  
“他们把我们当成工具。我只能说，我不想成为工具。”  
“我不太懂。”  
“没发现最近申请加入调查组的人越来越多了吗？都是一些滥竽充数的人，他们不想被惩罚。阿米库斯每节课都要抓人检验魔咒，总有一天会轮到他们身上。所有人都觉得这是理所应当的，所以就这么去做，因为大家都在做。每个人都在伤害自己的同班同学……有一天也会轮到我们身上。”  
“什么？”布雷斯皱起眉，“阿米库斯不可能会伤害斯莱特林。”  
“他把利刃给了每一个人，”德拉科冷冷地说道，“你看见隆巴顿的眼神了吗？我敢说他会在拐角口等着消灭一两个斯莱特林。如果是我，我会这么做。”  
“你连伤害他都不敢。”  
“我没有不敢！”德拉科扭头反驳道，他的脸涨红了，“……我只是想起了那个烂人。”  
“我有点好奇他是谁了。”布雷斯耸耸肩。  
“我之前也被这种力量操纵着。可怕的是，你做了这种事以后晚上是不会做噩梦的。你会睡得很好，因为你说服自己大家都这么做。”  
“那我还是上课睡觉吧。”  
德拉科冷哼了一声，没有再说话。接下来的一段时间他们都沉默着，盥洗室里只有慢腾腾的水声。过了一会儿，布雷斯到了，他退了出来，没有弄脏他的里面。  
“你觉得怎么样？”他问道，擦拭着手上的黏液。  
“还行，”德拉科闷闷地回答道，“我觉得心情好一点了。”

布雷斯觉得这种日子称得上是浑浑噩噩。虽然每天都有新的传闻可听，新的八卦可讨论，但他越来越讨厌上课时死气沉沉的气氛。有时候黑魔法防御术课上能出几个乱子，这倒是挺有趣的，看着其他学院的人负隅顽抗总会让他有种优越感，优越感的背后又是深深的寂寥。  
人越来越少了，但学校里的情侣反而变多了。也许他们认为在这种时刻谈恋爱会有种神秘的刺激感，反正也没人有心情管制他们。食死徒们忙着威胁那些不听话的学生，上个星期有一个拉文克劳被抓走了，纳威的奶奶也受到了袭击。  
“……不过听说高力士没能讨得好，他现在还在医院里躺着呢。”旁边走过的两个男生这样说道，然后他们爆笑起来。  
“不愧是邓布利多军……”  
各样的流言太多了，每天都有几十条。布雷斯选择性地过滤了一些，也能得出一个结论——所有人都疯了。有的人沉默地疯了，有的人轰轰烈烈地疯了，有的人无所谓疯不疯，比如他自己。  
他和德拉科定期做一次爱，地点不定，有时候是寝室的床，大多数是盥洗室的浴缸。布雷斯觉得这像例行公事，他们脱光衣服，沉默地泡在水里打量着对方，充足的前戏，然后他进去，又是沉默。偶尔德拉科会说几句话，也是在讲学校里流传的新闻，布雷斯听得有些无趣，应得很少，德拉科察觉了，后来也就不提。于是整个过程中只有水声和缓慢的低吟，这也很无趣。  
布雷斯搞不懂他们之间的关系，很平淡，平时说话和以前没什么不同，在床上也淡得像白开水。他有时候甚至怀疑自己并没有和他发生过这样一段关系，可他走到他床边对他说“做不做”时又是如此自然，这也许是两个陌生人所能达到的最大的默契。  
布雷斯希望德拉科能像之前那样和他说一些心里话，虽然很荒谬，但至少比乱七八糟的流言要真实得多。但德拉科没有再提过，他适应得越来越好了，课上能精准地施咒，也没有再去过盥洗室。  
有一次做完后他没有马上退出来，释放在了里面。德拉科回头看了他一眼，似乎有些不满。  
“我能清理掉。”他说道。  
“麻烦，”他抱怨道，“以后别这么干。”  
他把手伸进去，慢慢替他弄出来。他产生了一种奇异的感觉。身体上的亲密接触会给人错觉，他以前从没有错觉。有一瞬间他觉得他们都喜欢着彼此，但后来他又想起他们没有接过吻。德拉科从不让他吻他。  
“别做多余的事。”他是这样说的。  
“你有过经验？”他不知道自己为什么要问这个问题。  
“……有吧。”他的声音又显得闷闷的。  
“到底是有还是没有？”  
“他在医院里躺着的时候，我偷吻过他。”德拉科皱了皱鼻子，似乎并不高兴。  
布雷斯觉得有些烦闷，谁都希望自己的床板在和自己上床的时候不要想着另一个人，但这毕竟是他先提起的。  
“我还是想知道他是谁。”  
这次德拉科没有回答。  
复活节假期的时候他们回家了，布雷斯的母亲没有来接他。他推断她也许又去参加某个富豪酒会了，这不稀奇。时时刻刻都有人醉生梦死，他也一样。  
但这个假期显得尤为漫长，他躺在空荡荡的冷床上发呆，想着自己的校园生活。那群如鱼得水的斯莱特林，嚣张的食死徒，点缀其中的其他同学，他看不清他们的脸。然后一个人的脸变得清晰了，是德拉科。他站在他面前，表情冷漠，身上的衣服一件一件变少，最后只剩下一条内裤。他伸手拨下了那条内裤。  
布雷斯从床上爬起来，望着微红的窗户发呆。  
他忽然开始想德拉科。他知道他的家里有很多食死徒，还有那个最可怕的人。他从来没和他谈论过这些，潜意识里布雷斯觉得他不会喜欢。但他喜欢什么呢？一个从未提过名字的人，也许有黑魔法，还有什么？他回想着他们每次的接触，他不知道他喜不喜欢，他没有抱怨或赞美过。  
他去浴室洗澡，衣服脱了一半又开始想德拉科。德拉科的腿很细，尤其是脚踝。他在大街上见过麻瓜骑的那种自行车，两个黑轮子，上面连着一节一节生锈的铁钢丝，两根铁钢丝之间就能塞下德拉科的一只腿。也许没有那么细，他在他的记忆中幻化了。  
布雷斯又认真地想了一会儿才继续脱衣服，他望着自己黝黑的腿，腿下明晃晃的水池。德拉科说他以前能在水下闭气两分钟。  
他们之前出去约会过一次，虽然那根本算不上约会。他们在三把扫帚酒吧坐了十五分钟，布雷斯想找个话题，但还没等他开口两个陌生女孩就在他们旁边的空位上坐下，旁若无人地大笑起来，开始点黄油啤酒。陪着她们一起来的两个男孩虎视眈眈地盯着他们。布雷斯和德拉科对视了一眼，后者敲了敲桌子，说道：“这里是我们的位置。”  
女孩们回头惊讶地看着他，仿佛刚刚注意到他坐在这儿似的。那两个男生朝他们挥了挥拳头，德拉科扬起眉，瞬间拔出魔杖，一个昏迷咒击倒了其中一个。  
所有人都愣在原地，男生重重倒在地上的声音惊醒了他们，女生尖叫起来。周围一片混乱，布雷斯击碎了窗户拉着德拉科跳出去，在积雪的街道上飞奔。盲目而催人的雪风划破了他的脸，他们喘着气，慢慢停下来，德拉科边整理自己的针织帽边看他，调侃道：“刚刚的反应不错。”  
“你也不错，搞出那么大的事情。”  
“心情不太好。”  
“怎么了？”  
“很久没来了，没想到这里变了许多。”德拉科从地上抓了把雪，捏在手心，“罗斯默塔夫人变丑了。”  
布雷斯关掉喷头，将自己埋进水里。他想知道自己能呆几分钟。墙上挂着的毛巾架的影子落在水面上，一格一格，像水牢的门。  
复活节结束后的第一天，德拉科没有回来。  
第二天凌晨他推开了寝室的门，此时所有人都在沉睡，四周一片漆黑。他蹑手蹑脚地走回自己的床铺，一拉开床帘就被一个人拽了进去，那人捂住他的嘴示意他噤声。  
“你去哪儿了？”布雷斯问道，在黑夜中他只能看见他明亮的眼睛。  
“家里。”德拉科不耐烦地挥开他的手，侧过身。布雷斯脱掉了他的裤子。  
“别胡来。”德拉科推搡着，但并非很抗拒。半推半就之间他进去了，有点紧，德拉科浑身紧绷，仰着头费力地喘息。他的右手四处拍打，然后慢慢摸索到胸口，开始解自己的衬衫扣子。  
他们的身体热起来，蓬勃燃烧，布雷斯压在他背上，咬住了他的肩膀。这是他第一次试图在他身上留下痕迹，德拉科的皮肤光洁白皙到让他不忍心这么做，但他不想再忍耐。德拉科喘息着，抱着枕头沉下腰。他的主动让他肆无忌惮。  
“妈的，”他咳了一声，呛出泪来，“真难受。”  
布雷斯马上停下了：“不舒服？”  
“不是，”德拉科吸了吸鼻子，眯着眼按摩自己的下身，“我见到他了。”  
布雷斯的手臂一僵。德拉科没有察觉到异样，依然动作着，吸着气。他过了一会儿才恢复过来，接过了德拉科的活。  
“你和他做了？”  
“没有。”  
“说实话。”他用力了一些。  
“我说了没有。关你什么事？”德拉科不耐烦极了，“不做了，真扫兴。”  
布雷斯沉默了。他清楚会是这样，在德拉科心里他什么也不是。他和他做过最亲密的事，仅此而已，他甚至不愿把他的心分给他一点。他本以为自己不会在意，他对什么都不在乎。  
可他现在嫉妒得发狂。  
他没有停下，抱着他继续做，最后也没有抽离。德拉科挣扎着，像一只溺水的猫。多么幸运，他抓获了他。布雷斯抓着他的脚踝，黑色的轮子在他脑中不停旋转，发出咯噔咯噔的声音，留下急急慢慢的黑色齿轮印。在他幻想中的场景，他骑着自行车，他坐在后座上，他们唱着歌路过大街小巷。  
德拉科说他们被抓到了他家，但是逃走了。  
“他抢走了我的魔杖。我的爸妈被黑魔王关在了家里。我们家完了。”他这样平静地说道。  
布雷斯暴躁得想找根烟来抽，他很久没有这么恼怒了，不只是因为那个人，还有德拉科淡漠的表情。他怎么会变成这样？  
“你可以用我的魔杖。”他压抑着说道。  
“我妈妈把魔杖给我了。”德拉科摇摇头，“我们家只剩下这一根魔杖了。”  
“烂人，”布雷斯骂道，“你还喜欢他？”  
德拉科冷笑了一声。  
“喜欢？我中了夺魂咒，你信不信？”  
布雷斯像看疯子一样看着他。  
“你看，他总是伤害我，伤得越深我越忘不了。”德拉科扯开衣领让他看胸口的一个伤痕，淡红的疤痕，已经没有一开始那么恐怖了，“有一天我会让他明白。我会杀了他。”  
布雷斯知道他已经没救了。

克拉布和高尔开始变得不安分起来。  
他们不再那么听话了，德拉科指使他们去做事，他们无动于衷，或者干脆和他吵起来，最后德拉科摔门而去，他们站在一边幸灾乐祸地笑。  
布雷斯冷冷地瞥了他们一眼，两人便不笑了。  
“怎么了？”  
“马尔福家完了，”克拉布说道，“看到早上的报纸了吗？波特他们闯进了古灵阁，所有人都在说这个。”  
“这和德拉科有什么关系？”布雷斯眯起眼。  
“他们办事不利，黑魔王很生气。反正他家完了。”  
他们又哼哧哼哧笑起来，布雷斯没有理会，径直离开休息室。他在盥洗室里找到了德拉科。  
他在哭。  
布雷斯没有见过他哭。他讨厌黑魔法防御术课那阵子没有哭，见到波特的时候也没有哭，和他睡的时候更是面无表情，他以为他真的像他表现出来那么冷，那么无所谓。  
现在他被他的朋友抛弃了，他终于哭了，所维持的坚硬外壳土崩瓦解。布雷斯慢慢朝他走去，从背后抱住他。德拉科很用力地挣扎了一下，手肘重重打在他的胸口。他没吭声。  
“克拉布和高尔都是混蛋。”他说道。  
德拉科擦着眼泪，咬着嘴唇，眼眶通红。布雷斯在镜子里望着他们。他多么希望这一切都是真的。  
“放开。”德拉科忽然说道。布雷斯没有动。  
“说了让你放开，没听见吗？！”他怒吼道，扭身撞开他，抽出魔杖。  
布雷斯后退了一步，站在水里。他忽然意识到他从一开始就输了，德拉科永远都不会爱他。他身上的伤痕永远愈合不了，因为他用痛记着另一个人。他没法在他心上留下痕迹。  
他想恳求他，但他开不了口。也许德拉科认为自己才是应该恳求的人。  
他是个无耻的混蛋，向一个一无所有的人奢求他仅剩的东西。  
大战来临的那天，布雷斯坐在餐桌的一头看着德拉科。后者没有看他，他看着大厅里的另一个人，他已经一年没有出现在这里了。  
这里只有他一个人知道这个秘密，他想，德拉科喜欢波特，喜欢到发疯了。而他喜欢德拉科到发疯。  
多么愚蠢的闹剧。这注定没有结局，他们不像那些在战争中急急忙忙结婚的情侣，他们的感情见不得光，也结不了果。  
布雷斯没有问过德拉科是怎么喜欢上波特的，就像他自己也无法解释为什么会喜欢德拉科。他们没有互相承诺，这完全是他的一厢情愿。也许和他说的一样，他中了夺魂咒，魂不属于自己了，所以做出什么事都有可能。  
当他看见德拉科带着克拉布和高尔跑向八楼时，他跟了过去。走廊在巨人的袭击下摇摇欲坠，德拉科的脸比平时更苍白。他用魔杖敲了敲一面墙壁，一面旋转的黑色漩涡出现了，他们踏了进去。  
布雷斯没有来过这里，但德拉科显然熟门熟路。他没有告诉他的事情还有很多，他根本就不懂他。垒得高高的破旧羊皮纸和旧书籍将视线挡得严严实实，布雷斯失去了德拉科的踪迹。他慌张起来，在各个书架间奔跑寻找，一个尖锐的声音让他停了下来：  
“把它放下，波特。”  
他循着声源蹑手蹑脚地朝那儿走去，正好看见德拉科正用纳西莎的魔杖指着哈利和罗恩。大片白光落满了他们之间的空余，时间中飘浮着尘埃。他蓦然觉得自己是多余的。  
克拉布想对哈利施恶咒，德拉科马上打断了他。后者显得极为不满，和他争执起来：  
“黑魔王说了不能伤害他！他来这里找一个冠冕，肯定——”  
“肯定，肯定？马尔福，你们家完了，我不用再听你们的了！”  
你说了要杀死他，德拉科。布雷斯无声地望着他们，可你现在在做什么？  
魔咒在肮脏狭窄的空隙之间穿梭着，冠冕飞了出去，黑暗的火燃烧起来。一瞬间一切都变了，他踏过着火的纸张和木板，烧得发软的书架从两侧倒下来，轰然崩塌。他仰起头，空气中飞舞着黑烬，德拉科扶着高尔站在高地上，茫然绝望地四处张望。他看见了他，朝他挥手。  
他一脚跃上高台，接住了德拉科伸出的手。一团火点燃了他的裤腿，他把那一块布撕下来，扔进火海里。德拉科呆呆地看着他，脸上沾满了灰。  
“你不该来的。”他说道。  
“也许吧，我中了夺魂咒。”布雷斯抓住了旁边的一座扶梯的铁杆，非常烫，手心马上红了一块，“上来，德拉科。”  
“可是高尔——”  
“快上来，你想死吗？”火愈烧愈烈，火舌舔舐着高台的边缘。德拉科咬咬牙，将高尔拖到中间，抓住布雷斯旁边的扶梯，结果被烫得松了手。  
“忍一下，出去就好了。”他哄道。德拉科惨白着脸看了他一眼，只用指尖扶着把手往上爬。底下的火忽然炸开了，整个梯子猛然一震，两人连忙抓紧了扶手。  
头顶传来一阵嗖嗖的风声，他们仰起头，两把扫帚从头顶掠过。德拉科马上伸出了手，但他的手一片汗湿，根本抓握不住。布雷斯看着骑着扫帚的那两人，没有动作。  
哈利和罗恩盘旋了一圈后又绕了回来，德拉科再次伸出手。这次他成功了，哈利的扫帚沉了沉，继续朝着大门飞去。布雷斯跨上了罗恩的扫帚，望着不远处远去的影子。火焰簇拥着他们，热浪如同咆哮的猛兽，他一张口便吸进无数的挣扎。  
德拉科往后看了一眼，布雷斯朝他点了点头。  
他不必担心，他一定能带着他逃离险境。  
他所幻想的末日里，只有他一个人独自坠落。  
End.


End file.
